


Mamma mia.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

She knew the story. The full story.   
Time after time Ruby warned her never to fall in love.   
Love just hurt. Love brought wasted years and endless torment.   
Love ended. All love ended. 

She had nothing to worry about though. Donna had never been in love and she really doubted whether she ever would be.  
Most guys were just idiots.  
Complete and utter idiots.   
Life was short. The world was wide. She just wanted to make some memories.

Day 1 of University.   
She was going to get to meet her room-mates and everything was going to be completely amazing.  
Donna was already sure they were going to be great friends.   
She didn't know how she knew it. She just did.

Maybe they could even form a band, she loved singing. It was like heaven to her.   
Her mother had a voice as sweet as sugar cane. Donna's biggest wish was to someday perform with her in Las Vegas.   
She had never been there but had heard so many amazing stories about it yet nothing compared to the tales she'd heard about another place.

Greece.  
Someday she wished she could go there, maybe for good.   
That sounded crazy and yet.. she couldn't help thinking of it like that.  
A special island.   
She was definitely going to go there when she left University.  
Yet for now she wasn't going to think about that.   
It was the only thing she had planned out.   
Everything else.. well.. she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

She'd never known her father.   
Ruby had just told her stories about him now and again.  
A romance like no other, something legendary and yet.. she didn't even know where he was now.   
That was the main reason why Donna never wanted to fall in love.  
She had seen what it had done to her mother after all this time.

She didn't need a father. She was doing just fine with her mother and even though sometimes Ruby was more of a friend than a mother she still appreciated having her around.  
Life was never dull with her.  
Yet it kinda bothered her when Ruby didn't turn up to things because she was performing and yet Donna knew she couldn't complain. She adored hearing about her mother's amazing concerts. They were always so spectacular. Everyone said so.

The first time she had ever heard her mother sing she had been a kid, heading downstairs into one of her mother's parties and being completely blown away by the song her mother was singing.  
Something called 'Fernando.'  
She knew that was based off someone her mother had known many years ago but it seemed to cause her pain so she never asked too much about it. She knew that look, had never worn it herself but she knew it. 

Anyway.   
She wasn't going to think about her mother now. Or her possible father for that matter.  
She was going to enjoy herself and have fun.   
She wasn't going to care about what anyone thought anymore.  
If she screwed up, then she screwed up.   
Life was life.  
Shit happened.

You only got one life.  
Why not make the most of it?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Soon enough she could see the huge building coming up and a small smile went over her face. First she was going to go to her room and wait for her room-mates and then she was going to see if they wanted to come to a karaoke night with her.  
She had a good voice.  
Well at least she liked to think she did.  
Her mother had said it was good and that was good enough for her.   
Praise from Ruby rarely came so she had been quite honoured by that. Especially as her mother was such a renowned singer herself.

She pulled her glittery suitcase inside, almost falling over before she noticed another girl.

"Hi!" The blonde grinned. "I'm Donna!"

The brunette grinned back at her, jumping up in her heels and tripping, falling and pulling the blonde down with her.

"I mean that's rather forward but I'm not opposed to it." Donna laughed, glancing up at the stranger.

Tanya laughed, smirking slightly before getting up and pulling Donna up in return. 

"I'm Tanya. It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too!" Donna grinned. "Do you know what time our other room-mate is gonna-.?"

At that moment in time another girl walked in. Short haired and a little shy looking.

"Hi..I'm Rosie."

"Nice to meet you!" The girls said at the same time before laughing. Instantly they all knew they were going to be great friends. 

"Would you guys like to come with me to a karaoke bar tonight?"

They both nodded frantically. God Donna knew this was going to be amazing.   
Singing.  
Dancing.  
Performing.  
Perfect.


	2. Super trouper.

The bar wasn't too far away.  
Donna laughed slightly as they made their way in, talking about their favourite singers. She was just bragging about how her mother was Ruby Sheridan. Tanya and Rosie's all time favourite singer.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Rosie laughed as they all slid down into seats. That was true enough. Donna used to go to her mother's concerts all the time when she was younger.

The friends began downing shots rather quickly. Already slightly tipsy Donna made her way to the stage, pulling the girls with her.

"What would you like to sing?"

Donna thought for a moment before grinning. "Super Trouper!"

Her mother had written that song for her birthday one year and she always sang it at her concerts. It wasn't her favourite but it was still amazing and so special. She honestly had believed Ruby would just get her numerous gifts like she did every year. Well she had still gotten many presents but her favourites had been a butterfly necklace that she never took off and the song.

She had been just a little girl when she had found a wounded butterfly in the garden and Ruby had helped her take care of it. That had meant so much to her.  
She remembered crying when she'd watched it float away but she had always known it would happen eventually.  
Everything ended.

"I was sick and tired of everything.." She had been. She had been sick and tired of always feeling a little bit alone deep down but now she didn't have to worry about that. She was pretty sure that this was going to last, for now at least. Two years at University and then she would be free to do whatever she wanted. Free.

Life was short.   
The world was wide.  
She wanted to make some memories.

"When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
Wishing every show was the last show."

She remembered every single phone call she'd had with Ruby in the past, every time she was busy and couldn't go to one of her shows. School always came first, no matter how much Donna begged. Appearances were always so much more important than her. They always had been and they always would be. She didn't mind anymore. Well not as much as she used to at least.

 

"So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly I feel all right  
And suddenly it's gonna be  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight."

Every single time she came to see her Ruby always said she felt so much better. Donna didn't know if that was just because she was her mother and that was something you just had to say but it had always made her feel a little glimmer of hope inside. Every single time Ruby gave her a compliment she always felt ten times better than before.

"Tonight, the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
Smiling, having fun  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight, the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
Like I always do  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you"

Ruby always told her that the lights were so bright that she could barely see anything. Every single line, every single word made sense for them. Just the two of them. Their special song. The only song she really enjoyed singing. Everything else was just because of her emotions.

"Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still, I'm thinking about you only  
Still, I'm thinking about you only."

That was meant to be her part. The part she'd added in to talk to Ruby when she was on stage. Being alone in the crowd was never fun, it was always a little terrifying with all of her mother's fans pushing and pulling at her but it was worth it to see the look on her mother's face.

"There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
Think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
You'll soon be changing everything  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight."

Sometimes Ruby had wanted to quit singing but Donna had begged and begged her to not. Her voice really soothed her and made her feel so much better when she was upset about something. Being her daughter might not always be easy but to her it was always worth it. Just to know Ruby was proud of her. Just to know she was doing the right thing.

"Tonight, the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
Smiling, having fun  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight, the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
Like I always do  
Sup-p-per Troup-p-per  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."

Singing with the girls felt really nice and she was so sure that her mother would like them if she were here. Maybe someday they could even form a band. Growing up she'd always had this weird name. It had started with the Dynamos and then her mother had suggested Donna and the Dynamos. It sounded just so much better and had a really good ring to it.

"So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight."

Their rare hugs were always nice, a little awkward but nice all the same. Ruby was never much of a hugger but she did give the best hugs when she did. They always felt so nice and warm. Perfect.

 


End file.
